User talk:Qui-Gon Reborn
Welcome to Mythology Wiki! Greetings Qui-Gon Reborn! Welcome to Mythology Wiki. Thank you for . If you have any questions or suggestions, just contact a sysop through their talk page or post your question on the community portal, and they'd be happy to help. If you need help editing, check the . Please remember to sign your name on, and only on, talk pages by clicking or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field as this helps to document all of your hard work. Feel free to delete this message from your talk page if you like, or keep it for reference. }-- Notmyhandle 00:54, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *Thanks a lot notmyhandle! It's been a pleasure editing here so far, and I look foward to working some more! I do wish there was a greater effort being made, however, as I can see, even today, that no one has edited in a long time. Oh well. Thanks again! Qui-Gon Reborn 04:33, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I've been watching this Wiki the past month, and reading pages. I personally find this wikia important to many related wikias out there for reference pages. However I'm confused about how to find pages here. Devilmanozzy 18:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy *Hi, Devilmanozzy. I'm not quite sure I know what you mean. We have several different projects going on here, namely the Norse Mythology, the Greek/Roman Mythology, the Celtic Mythology, and the Egyptian Mythology projects. I believe they're listed on the front page. Clicking on, for example, the Norse projects, you'll be taken to a page where you can enter your name as a participant in that particular project. After you've done that, you can choose to create any of a list of red links that need real pages, if that makes sense. For instance, Valhalla is a red link, as there isn't a page for it, and you can click on the red link to create an actual page. I hope I was of some help to you. Just don't hesitate to ask if you have any more questions. Visit often and edit even more often! May the wisdom of Odin be with you! Qui-Gon Reborn 04:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, I guess am confused about just that, the four catergories going on here. I am currently active at wikias related to fictional monsters based on mostly folklore like for one (Samhain which is a ghost villian of Halloween in The Real Ghostbusters Cartoon series, which ties into the celtic folklore of all hallow eve, also known as SamHain the event ). Sometimes Folklores and mythlogys such as the Boogyman are not based off of one culture, but multible cultures. Like say a polktigeist that is a UK ghost that can't be seen, but throws around objects and cause events. Sorry for being scatter brained, but anyways, see what I mean? You may want to make a catergory for such pages. I personally don't relate to one catergory, I relate through odd and in terms of the wiki as a whole. I think thats where this wikia starts getting confusing. Is there room for people to add pages that don't relate to current sections offered? Devilmanozzy 20:20, 20 November 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy *Hey, you're not being scatter brained at all! No worries! Well, like yourself, when I first got to this wikia about a week ago and started editing my guts out, I noticed that there are some severe issues with just about...well...everything! I tried to get ahold of the administrator/creator and it turns out that he hasn't been on here for about a year and a half. Great. So, I understand what you're saying. I know that some mythological creatures or people fall under more than one category, and no, there are no pages making allowances for such circumstances. So, if you want to create such a page, please go right ahead. If you don't, I will this weekend. Also, I'm basically building this wikia myself at this point, so I'd be more than grateful if you could help out as much as possible. I think this is a great wikia, but no one seems to be working on it. Thanks for everything. Again, I'm more than happy yo help if you have any other questions. I look foward to working with you in the future! Thanks! Qui-Gon Reborn 03:37, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship Congrats on your adminship. --Notmyhandle 19:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hey can you apply to the spruce up your wiki page? I think we need to add a little bit of design to the website. Also can you make some active members admins? Mrwhoman 00:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Mrwhoman